橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine)
橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) is one of the three main characters in the 果冻三剑客 (Fruity Musketeers) and 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo) series. He was the main protagonist in 果冻三剑客 (Fruity Musketeers), 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo), 果宝特攻2 (Fruity Robo 2), and 果宝特攻之水果大逃亡 (Fruity Robo: The Great Escape), and the second main protagonist in 果宝特攻3 (Fruity Robo 3). He is the oath brother of 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) and 陆小果 (Apploleo/Applo). He is the leader of the modern day 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents). He is stubborn and definitely the lamest team member, but he has dreams of becoming a big hero despite being born into a third-rate swordsman family and an unshakably righteous heart. General Information Name: '''橙留香 (meaning: lingering orange fragrance) '''Name Origin: 楚留香 (Main character of the book series 楚留香传奇) English Name: '''Orangey; Mandarine '''Type: '''Orange '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10 (season 3 episode 38) '''Zodiac: Taurus Attribute Color: Orange Relationship Status: 'Taken '''Girlfriend: '上官子怡 (Straw Baby/Berry Dona) 'Status/Title: '''Prized pupil of 疯清扬方丈 (Professor Nutty Maddo/Abbo Maddo), eldest of the 果冻三剑客 (Fruity Musketeers), leader of the modern day 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents), second highest position in the 三果果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents of the Three Fruits Time Period). '''Voice Actress: '陆双 '''Additional Information: He is the first and only team member (at the time of writing) to achieve nirvana. Backstory 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) was born into a very average and poor family. Nobody expected him to be anything special, but he has always dreamed of being a big hero. He slowly inched closer to his dream, first being accepted as a student of 果冻武术学院 (Fruity College/Fruity Wushu Academy) and then becoming a part of the 果宝特攻 (Fruity Robo/Fruity Agents). Eventually, though many believed a "marinated fish will never become a big hero", he did become one, but not without coming face to face with death more than once. He might not be as rich and prosperous as 陆小果 (Applo/Appoleo), or as carefree and easygoing as 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero), nor is he very bright or open minded, but he has a righteous heart and he always pulls through in the hardest of times. There were multiple occasions where his self esteem nosedived when he felt he wasn't helping, or he was holding back the team, but he would quickly regain his footing and would always, once again, find his place. 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) is righteous to a fault. He is almost always willing to risk his life for what he believes is right, and if he believes something is morally wrong, he will stop at nothing to destroy it. Despite the fact that he is terrified by mummies, he is not weak or cowardly. In fact, he is a very courageous soul. He doesn't even fear death. One time, in order to destroy a nuclear generator, he had to be penetrated by radioactive radiation, and he was completely willing and unafraid, even though he was almost certainly going to die. However, his righteous heart once again pulled through, and instead of dying he had a genetic mutation that turned him into a natural at Wushu. According to 小果叮 (Fringo), his spirit was so unceasing and his sacrifice was so honorable and impactful, it moved even the universe, which decided to grant him a new life. Battle Information 神剑 (Sacred Sword): 圣道之剑——圣道剑 (The Sword of Divinity: The Blessed Blade/Yellow Emperor) Sword Vibration Index: 'Infinity '''Weapon: '青龙偃月刀 (Green Dragon Crescent Blade, season 3) 'Robo: '香橙战宝 (Mandarine Berserker) Generation One: He blessed his blade by "committing suicide" and summoned his robo. Generation Two: He used the 正义莲珠 (Righteousness/Justice Lotus Pearl) and underwent a genetic mutation, which allowed him to summon his robo. Generation Three: He summoned his robo using the 青龙偃月刀 (Green Dragon Crescent Moon Blade) and the yellow lotus. '''Special Move: 天外飞鲜 (Fresh Beyond Heaven) Other Moves: 战宝圣道剑 (Robo Blessed Blade, Generation One); 烈火重生 (Rebirth from Hellfire, season One); 正气乾坤炮 (Ying-yang Justice Cannon, Generation One); 天外飞拳 (Fresh Beyond Heaven fist, Generation Two and Three); 还原靓靓拳 (Liang-Liang Reversal Punch, season Three) why does orangey sounds lke saussage in chinese Social Information Platonic Relationships: 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) and 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) are extremely close friends. However, he often has to keep his friend's ego in check. 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) was a very stuck up person in the first two seasons, blaming others for their failures in battle. This has caused tensions to run high between the two, as 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) is most often blamed for the problems. Many times, though, they don't actually argue as 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) typically just beats 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) up and moves on. Despite this, however, they are very caring of each other nonetheless and make a terrific tag team. 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) also jokingly insults him from time to time (i.e. "Even he was smart enough to see through that"), which sometimes offends 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine), but 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) is usually only slightly annoyed. 橙留香 (Orangey/Mandarine) really cares about and trusts 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero), and was angered beyond belief when he discovered that 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) was an undercover for 东方求败 (Lord Pitaya). When it was later revealed that 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) was actually not a traitor, he felt deeply sorry about misunderstanding and talking bad about 菠萝吹雪 (Pineapplello/Bennero Pineapple/Pinero) and was willling to give up his life for his friend's safety, as an apology. 陆小果 (Applo/Appoleo)